Wonderful Confusion
by Rukama
Summary: Best Friends always stick together, right? But Chelsea seems to think otherwise… Denny/Chelsea


"Hey, Denny! You should have seen the size of the tomatoes that grew over at the ranch, I–!" She opened the door to his home but stopped herself abruptly as she saw her friend repairing his fishing nets busily.

After a few seconds, Denny looked up and greeted her with a small smile. "Ah, g'mornin' Chels," Then he turned and went back to his nets.

Chelsea didn't know how to handle this situation. She knew Denny was busy, but why was he acting so passive? She brushed off that notion and continued off from where she started. "Well, I…I managed to grow really nice tomatoes and I thought you would like them," She showed off proudly the basket of her hard-earned fruits of labor.

She sighed inwardly. She had at least hoped he showed his usual enthusiasm.

_"Hey, Denny! You should have seen the size of the tomatoes that grew over at the ranch, I had to ship them all off to Taro though," She grinned with pride, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face. _

_"Seriously? And you didn't even bother to give some for a friend?" He pouted, meaning to jest her. He stood up from his nets and held his waist and looked closely down at her.  
_

_"Alright, alright, you got me." She laughed, pretending to fall in defeat. She handed him a basket of tomatoes. "Here, they'll taste great with some salt and fish." She smiled warmly at his direction. _

_It felt wonderful to have this happen._

"Really? Oh, thanks. You can just leave it on the table." He replied, not even looking back at her.

Chelsea stared at him with disbelief. What happened to him? Then she just shook her head after a moment. Denny's just really busy this time. She could understand. "Alright…so, would you like to go fish over at Meadow Island before the day ends?" She began, bringing with her what's left of her enthusiasm. It was the only part of the day she looked forward to before. Maybe he could at least spare the time and…

"Sorry, Chelsea.I have to take Popper to the vet. He doesn't look too well…" He sighed softly, struggling tying the lines together.

"Oh…" Was all she could say. _"I could go with you if you want…" _She shook her head mentally. She would be bothering Denny if she did. Besides, she knew she wasn't needed. He would have openly asked her help if she was. "See you later, then." She turned, walking towards the door.

"Mm'kay,"

Chelsea forced herself to ignore his reply.

**Spring 20 **

Today was Chelsea's birthday. She never felt any happier to receive wonderful gifts from her usual girl-friends. From Julia, she got a tiny chick that held wonderful blue eyes. From Pierre, she was given a delectable lunch. She did receive many presents from her friends, but what she wanted so much was one from her _best_ friend, Denny.

As she kept a plastered smile on her face the whole day, she saw him working over something she couldn't see from afar, as she moved closer to call her attention, he turned and gasped in surprise. "Y-you scared me, Chels."

"O-oh! Haha, I'm sorry." She replied in surprise too. She took a good look at him and as she was trying to get a closer look on his expression, he scared her too by giving her a bouquet of Moon Drop Flowers she usually found over at the beach. "Happy Birthday, Chels." He smiled, as he let her receive his gift.

Chelsea showed her happiness by smiling back, thanking him for remembering. She knew she had to hide her sadness. Of all the people who gave her gifts, she looked forward for Denny's the most.

When she got home, she sighed at the moment he also said this gift also counted for Spring Harmony Day. She understood that he probably didn't know how make cookies or maybe…he just didn't have the time.

_He was still wonderful to have as a friend…or so she thought. _

**Summer 23**

"Hey Denny, d-d-do you think I should t-talk to Will tomorrow?" Chelsea asked him, savoring the salty air the ocean brought. Finally, this was a chance to just sit beside your best friend and share deep secrets with each other. She liked Will for a time now and she was comfortable telling Denny about it.

They were friends after all. There was absolutely no harm in doing so.

After a few seconds of silence, Chelsea looked back and saw that he wasn't even listening! She stared at him with no shame as he began to carefully cut red paper hearts, sealing them carefully in pink-tinted envelopes, Toy Flowers pressed as a seal.

Deep in her gut, all Chelsea could feel was anger and jealousy. Did Denny like any girl here? He could have told her. Weren't they best friends? She didn't know. Days like these, why couldn't it be they were as before?

_He could tell her his secrets. She'll never tell on him!_

**Fall 2 **

It was another sunny day over at Verdure Island. Chelsea strolled around, greeting Elliot and his family as a morning routine. As she was about to enter Chen's shop to greet him too, she gasped softly and hid herself conspicuously after seeing Lanna and Denny together inside.

She held her breathe at the sight of Denny looking at the Blue Feather soundly and Lanna grinning at him with anticipation. It was her birthday after all…This couldn't be…Lanna was a close friend! Much more with Denny! Why didn't they both tell her they were together? Did they think of her as a 5th wheel?

She knew this must have been going on for a long time…what kind of new couple goes to Chen's to buy a Blue Feather?

"No…Denny, please…" She heard herself whispering, walking away from the waking nightmare she had never suspected of coming.

_Were they really best friends? _

**Winter 24**

It was almost six and Chelsea was actually surprised that Denny asked if she could go with him to watch the stars on that day.

"Why s-should I?" She whispered, trying hard not to cry for this reason too. It was only last week that Will reluctantly but gracefully rejected her feelings. She didn't want to need Denny after her encounter with him and Lanna last Fall. Now, she didn't know what use he had with her now…

"W-what are you talking about? C'mon, let's talk about it over at the beach." He urged her, trying his best to cheer her up. Why was she so sad about this event anyway?

Chelsea sighed and obliged to let him have his way. After all, she was going to have to get used to it in the future.

When they did get there, Denny tried even more to make her smile by admiring the stars, jesting her by counting each of them, he tried everything he could. "Why don't you make a wish upon one now?" He whispered, smiling at her warmly for the first time in seasons.

At that moment, Chelsea couldn't take it anymore. He was making this breaking relationship even harder. "Why…why are you taking me!" She shouted at him, her face flushed with fresh tears falling from her eyes. "W-why not L-Lanna!" Her tone didn't decrease. As much as she tried wiping her tears away, they just kept on falling drop by drop.

When she was caught off-guard, all Denny did to silence her was a shy but warm kiss on the lips. He cupped her tear-stained cheeks and kissed them one by one. He looked at her, his eyes filled with love…the only emotion Chelsea wanted but though could never have from him.

As he got her to calm down, he heard her whisper, "Why…" He smiled softly and took out the same Blue Feather she saw him buy last Fall. He leaned closer to her face and whispered to her ear, not once moving away once he said the words, "…because I love you," She felt his hand move hers on the feather, making her fingers close around it. "Chelsea, will you…" He looked at her, his face flushed with embarrassment, but nevertheless, bravely faced her.

_"…please let me love you?"_

Suddenly, everything flashed back towards her. The whole sick Popper thing? It was a way to get more time to fix his nets. The flowers for her birthday and the cards were a way to save money to buy her the blue feather. Lanna was with him because she suggested that this would be the best Christmas gift he could give to her. Chelsea felt horribly guilty for accusing her out of jealousy. But that wasn't her priority right now…

She looked up at him, her shoulders still shaking but a smile emitted from her lips as she whispered back, claiming his lips, sealing it with a soft…

_"Yes…" _

Her wonderful summer haze…


End file.
